


Bucky Comes Home

by Buckybeardreams



Series: The Classifieds [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Classifications, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Fluff, Gen, Little!Bucky - Freeform, Littles Are Known, Non-Sexual Age Play, alternate universe - classifications, caregiver!Sam, daddy!Phil, little!Clint, little!Natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckybeardreams/pseuds/Buckybeardreams
Summary: Bucky gets released from the recovery ward.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, James "Bucky" Barnes & Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson
Series: The Classifieds [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898527
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Bucky Comes Home

Sam knew that his Littles were struggling. He also knew it had to do with more than just Bucky's most current near death experience. He suspected that they'd dug up some trauma from the past, though none of them had said so. He was frustrated that they were pulling away, instead of leaning on eachother, but he didn't say it.

Instead, he tried to be there for all of them. It was hard though. He couldn't be in three places at once and Bucky was his top priority. So, when he was released from the hospital, of course, Sam was there to take him home.

He hadn't dropped once since he was moved to the recovery ward. Both Steve and Tony had visited frequently, Sam did too. There was always someone with him, if not more than one person. He noticed immediately when things had gone awry. Steve became distant and would sit in the chair, and not say much, but he couldn't seem to stay away completely.

Bucky mostly ignored him, but he seemed increasingly frustrated by it, as the days passed. Tony just seemed lost and uncertain, like he had no clue how to handle the issue. Whatever the issue was. Sam didn't press the matter, but he tried his best to lighten the tension that seemed to have settled around his boys.

Bucky dropped as soon as they exited the hospital building. He reached out for Sam with his arm and the Caregiver scooped him up put for the wheelchair that the nurse had insisted on. He cried when Sam put him down in his carseat. Sam tried to soothe him as best he could and handed him his bear. Bucky sobbed the whole way home and the sound of it broke Sam's heart. It was really hard being a parent sometimes. It was hard when your kids acted out, but Sam thought it was even harder when they were upset. Especially, when you couldn't easily fix the problem for them.

Bucky clung to him as soon as Sam pulled him out of the car. Sam hadn't expected anything less. Quite frankly, he was relieved to have the boy safely in his arms. Sam wasn't surprised to find Tony waiting for them when they walked into the apartment. He was surprised that Steve wasn't there.

"Papa." Bucky said, sniffling.

Sam smiled softly at that. He had never heard Bucky call Tony that, and by the look on Tony's face, he'd never heard it either. He jumped off the couch, but Sam gestured for him to sit back down. He settled Bucky on Tony's lap, long enough to unzip the boys jacket and pull his arm out. The other sleeve hung loosely off of his shoulder. 

"Hi, baby. Are you okay?" Tony asked.

Bucky pouted at him and looked around the room. His brows furrowed. Tony tensed under him and Sam felt a prickle of anger inside of him. They both knew who Bucky was looking for. Sam was quick to distract the boy.

"Hey, buddy. Do you wanna watch Frozen?" 

Bucky perked up.

"Second one, Sammy." He chirped.

"Look, Papa. I got an Elsa sticker for being so good." Bucky said, pointing to the sticker on his shirt.

Even though he hadn't been Little when they checked out, the nurse still offered him a sticker and, not shockingly, Bucky had dug through the bucket until he found a Frozen one. Sam took Bucky to get changed, then settled him on his lap for the movie.

Tony stayed for it and ate dinner with them, but then he left. He was working on an arm for Bucky. Tony was determined to make him something that would not only function, but would allow him to feel pressure, textures and sensations. Sam didn't doubt he could pull it off. Tony had help too. He'd pulled Leo, Jemma and Bruce in on the project, as well.

That night Sam tucked Bucky into bed, but he didn't leave his room. He couldn't bring himself to walk away. So, he curled up next to the boy. He laid there, awake, for a long time. His mind was racing and he fought to keep his eyes open, when they tried to shut. He watched Bucky sleep. He was so peaceful and calm. It made Sam's heart ache. He was desperate to keep his little boy safe. To ward off the dangers of the big scary world that surrounded him. He wanted to shield him from all of the pain and the hurt, even though he knew he couldn't. He wished more than anything that he could.

Sam couldn't help, but be angry. Angry that his Little was hurt. Angry that he'd lost his arm. Angry that Tony was spending so much time in his lab. Angry that Steve hadn't been there today, when he should have been. Angry that his boys were distancing themselves from eachother, when they needed to be there for eachother more than ever. Sam was just angry at the world, and angry at himself, because he couldn't fix it.

* * *

When Bucky woke up, he felt relieved to have Sam there. His Caregiver had him wrapped up in his arms and Bucky snuggled closer. It was still strange, not having an arm on his left side. It didn't hurt anymore, but Bucky still felt the loss of it. He yearned to have it back. For everything to go back to normal. He tried to swallow down his emotions, but they bubbled up anyways. Tears ran down his face. 

Sam woke up and shushed him, wiping his cheeks, and kissing his nose. Bucky gave him a wobbly smile.

"I wove you, Sammy."

"I love you, too, baby."

Bucky tried to pout, but he couldn't help the grin that broke out on his face.

"Silly, Sammy! 'M no' baby."

"Oh, my bad. I forgot. You're a big boy, huh?"

Bucky nodded.

"Big boy." He agreed.

Sam laughed, sitting up and pulled Bucky into his lap. They snuggled together, Sam tickling the boy and making him giggle, and scattering kisses all over his face.

"Stop, Sammy." Bucky laughed, pushing the Caregivers hands away as he tickled him again.

Sam relented and scooped the boy up. He helped him out of his pjs and soiled pull up, and got him dressed. Bucky was happy enough as they headed off to get breakfast. Sam poured him fruit loops, one of Bucky's favorite cereals. Bucky asked to watch Frozen afterwards.

They made a smoothie first. Bucky got frustrated that he couldn't peel the bananas and broke down into tears. Sam held him and soothed him, then helped him by peeling the bananas and letting the toddler throw them in the blender.

With his sippy in hand, Bucky got settled on the couch and watched Frozen. He cuddled next to Sam and by the end of the movie, he was curled up in his lap. His sippy cup was empty and abandoned on the couch next to them, and his thumb had slipped into his mouth. Something that Sam had never seen Bucky do, when Steve wasn't babying him.

It was the first sign that Bucky didn't really feel like being a big boy. The second one was that he cried anytime Sam set him down. Which was fine. Sam wasn't eager to put him down anyways. Though it did make going to the bathroom challenging. Sam gave in and let Bucky come into the bathroom with him, but made him stand and wait while he peed.

It wasn't great.

It made Sam feel uncomfortable and miserable. He wasn't used to peeing in front of his Littles and, on top of that, Bucky still balled his eyes out the whole time. At least, he wasn't pounding on the door, demanding to be let in.

Then there was his request to have a bottle. Sam had never actually given Bucky a bottle, but he didn't have any problem with it. It was actually nice to hold him close and feed him, just like he did for Tony.

* * *

"Sammy! Wook!"

Sam chuckled. It was hard for him to not look. Bucky was sitting in his lap.

"Woah! That's so cool, bud. What did you make?"

"Pu'ple monsta. Dats 'is eye." 

Bucky pointed to an orange circle inside of a larger purple circle.

"I love it!"

"Sammy? Is my daddy and papa gonna come back?"

Sam sucked in a breath. He gripped the sides of the chair they were sitting on. Sam didn't know what to say to that. He really didn't. He felt a spark of anger. He was angry at his Littles and that wasn't a feeling that Sam liked.

"I don't know, bud."

Bucky hummed, thoughtfully.

"Can I p'ay wif C'int?"

Sam was relieved that the subject was so easily dropped.

"Of course, I'll call Phil and see if Clint's Little."

* * *

"Hey, little bird! Come talk to me." Phil called out.

Clint was bickering with Tasha, which wasn't entirely unusual. They were both pretty stubborn and sometimes their personalities clashed.

"No! Don't do dat!"

"Stop it, Clint! You have to have the green one."

"No! Don' wan' i'! Daddy! Make Tasha give me da pu'ple one!" Clint demanded.

Phil scooped him up and pulled him away before he could try and snatch away the purple haired doll.

"No, baby. No purple one."

"Daddy! I wan' i'!" He whined.

Phil pecked his pouty lips.

"Sorry, little bird. I know you do, but Tasha's playing with the purple one. You can have it next time."

Clint huffed. He was not pleased with that. 

"Guess what? Bucky's back home, and he wants to have a playdate! How does that sound?"

"Weally?" Clint asked, his eyes wide.

"Yes, really. Why don't we put some shoes on you, and we can head over there."

"Okay, Daddy!"

Phil set the boy down and he ran off to find his shoes. Phil went over to Tasha. He crouched down and tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear.

"Are you having fun, princess?"

"Yeah, Lacy's going to get a crown and become queen of the fairies." She told him.

Phil smiled at the girl.

"That's nice, Tash. I'm going to take Clint to have a playdate with Bucky. Do you want to come with us?"

Tasha paused and looked up at him. There was a sharp look in her eye, that made the Little seem far older than she currently was. She shook her head.

"I don't think we should overwhelm him."

"That's very considerate of you, but you can't stay here alone. Skyes' Little. I'm sure she'd love to see you."

Tasha pursed her lips.

"I don't need a babysitter, Phil."

"Bruce is too busy to stay with you. May would love to see you though."

The girl sighed.

"Fine, but I'm bringing both of my dolls."

Phil chuckled at the stubborn look on her face that dared him to try and tell her no.

"Of course, angel."

Phil kissed her hair, and stood up.

"Daddy! Can' find my shoes!" Clint called from his room.

Phil sighed and went to go locate the boys purple sneakers.

* * *

"Wook dis ma new one. 'S wike dat." Bucky told Clint, pushing down a button on Elsa's palace.

Colors lit up and music played. Clint 'oohed' and 'aahed' satisfactorily, as Bucky showed off his new toys.

"You know C'iffo'd?" Clint asked.

"'Bout da big wed dog?"

"Yeah, dat one."

"Wha' 'bout i'?"

"Go' a science kit fo' Chwistmas."

"No way! Weally?"

Clint nodded, he was pulling out cars and lining them up.

"Weally. Weo, say 'e gonna 'help me wif i'."

"Woah! Yo so wucky. My big bwudda don' do no science pwojects wif me."

"Why no'?"

"He wikes a't. Wike cowo'in' and stuff." Bucky said, frowning.

"I wike ta cowo'." Clint told him.

"Me too. I made a pu'ple monsta wif Sammy!"

"I wove pu'ple! And monsta's!"

* * *

"How's he holding up?" Phil asked.

"Honestly? I think he's not dealing with it. I'd never tell him to not be Little, but I'm pretty sure he's using it as away to escape from it all. Which is good. I'm not saying it's bad. I understand why he wants to run from it."

Phil nodded.

"He's going to get Big, eventually. He can deal with it then. What about Steve and Tony?"

Sam sighed.

"You tell me. You probably see them more than I do at this point."

"Not really. Tony stays in his lab, and Steve, well, he's not around much. I think he's practically living in the church pews."

Sam cracked a smile at that, but it quickly turned to a grimace.

"I don't know what happened between them. They won't talk to me. They don't pick up the phone when I call. I don't know what to do." Sam admitted.

He felt so lost.

"Give them time. They'll come around. Focus on Bucky for now. He needs you the most at the moment."

Sam slumped back on the couch.

"Daddy! We 'ungwy. Wan' peanut budda cwackas."

Phil raised a brow, as the two boys came into the room.

"Do you now?"

"Yes, Daddy. Bucky wan' 's 'em, too."

"Wan' 'em." Bucky agreed, nodding.

"Can you ask nicely, Clint?"

Clint scowled and looked away, thinking hard.

"Oh, um, pwease cwacka?"

"Nice manners, little bird. Do you guys have crackers and peanut butter?" Phil asked Sam.

Clint and Bucky looked expectantly at Sam.

"Oh yeah, we sure do. Bucky loves peanut butter. The kid eats spoonfuls. Literally."

Phil threw together some peanut butter crackers. Bucky held out his hand expectantly, and Sam pulled out a spoon, scooped up some peanut butter and handed it to the boy. Clint blinked at Bucky as he sucked on the peanut butter. He furrowed his brows and held his hand out too. Sam chuckled and gave Clint a spoonful of peanut butter, as well.

"Sorry, Phil. He's gonna expect that now." Sam said, laughing.

Phil sent him a playful glare.

"Gee, thanks."

* * *

"Sammy!"

Sam sat up in bed, and glanced at the clock. It was only half past one. He clambered out from under the covers. The air was chilly and the ground cold on the pads of his feet. Bucky was sitting up in bed when Sam stepped into the nursery. He had a pacifier in his mouth, and his bear in his arm.

"What's wrong, baby? Are you okay?" Sam asked gently.

He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the toddler into his lap. Bucky's lip quivered and he buried his head in the crook of Sam's neck. His body shook with sobs. Sam bit his lip and held the boy tight. He found himself fighting off the urge to break down and cry, as well. They must have stayed like that for a good thirty or so minutes, before Bucky settled. His sobs were just small sniffles now. He lifted his head to look at Sam with glassy eyes.

"I had a bad dweam, Sammy." He mumbled, the words barely intelligible around his pacifier.

"Oh, poor baby. Do you wanna talk about?"

Bucky whimpered and shook his head. Sam could take a gander that it probably had to do with losing his arm. Then again, Bucky had a lot of trauma that losing his arm could have stirred up.

"Wanna sleep in my bed?"

"Yeah." He mumbled, clutching onto Sam.

Sam rubbed his back and stood up.

"Wait! I need Stevie's b'ankie. Toutou wants ta come too."

Sam snatched up the fuzzy blue blanket and puppy. It didn't take long to tuck Bucky under the covers in Sam's bed. The bear, puppy and blankie all under his one arm. Sam pushed aside the sweaty hair, plastered to the Little's forehead, pressing a kiss to the glistening skin underneath. It was moist under Sam's lips, but he didn't care.

Bucky looked peaceful. His eyes drooping. He yawned around his paci, before sucking sleepily on the piece of plastic. Sam went around to the otherside. He was tired and happy to pull his little boy into his arms and go to sleep.


End file.
